Rare Quibble
"Some Quibbles flat out refuse to grow up – in fact, it's one of the few things the two heads can agree upon. Rare Quibbles, who naturally retain the short, stout beaks of their youth, really commit: they preen their crests into radical feather-dos and never replace the colorful keyboards they played as hatchlings. They do need to use beak extenders to reach the rocks... but whatever, man. Still totally hardcore." Description The Rare Quibble is quite different from the regular Quibble. * The rocks on the pond are rainbow-colored, as on a child's toy piano, instead of white. * The feathers on the heads are styled into mohawks. * Because they have shorter beaks, the Rare uses "beak extenders" in order to hit rocks. * On the sides, there are racks of beak extenders, and one of the extenders is on the ground. The extender on the ground appears to have gone dull, and thus was discarded. Song The Rare Quibble's contribution to an island's song is the sound of a piano. On Cold Island it plays the same rhythm as the Thumpies. Each head is responsible for playing the notes on its own side of the instrument. The head with the pink crest plays the lower notes, while the one with the green crest plays the higher notes. This is true even if the monster is flipped visually. Breeding The Rare Quibble can be produced by breeding monsters with the elements of Air and Water. + (Tweedle and Toe Jammer) On Shugabush Island, the Rare Quibble must either be purchased with diamonds or teleported from any other island it is found on (not including Gold) once it reaches level 15. The Rare Quibble can only be bred or bought during the seasons where Rare Quibbles are available. Any kind of breeding attempt which includes a regular Quibble may fail, and give a Rare Quibble as a result instead of the regular Quibble. This includes all of the breeding combinations that can't ever work in the usual way, and breeding with a Shugabush on Shugabush Island. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. Earning Rate Earning rate is in coins per minute. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all double element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). Quibble.png|Quibble|link=Quibble|linktext=Quibble Travelers' Sign.png|Travelers' Sign|link=Travelers' Sign|linktext=Travelers' Sign Floofy Nest.png|Floofy Nest|link=Floofy Nest|linktext=Floofy Nest Bottomless Pit.png|Bottomless Pit|link=Bottomless Pit|linktext=Bottomless Pit * Quibble * Travelers' Sign * Floofy Nest * Bottomless Pit See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for 100% happy and level 15: Name Origin The verb "to quibble" means to argue insistently about an irrelevant subject. Notes * They were the second monsters added in 2015 * The Rare Quibble's ripples travel outwards faster than it's common counterpart. Category:Rare Monsters